kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lapidothtill/Archive
Welcomes Randoms I'm not the boss, I'm just informing you of the rules. You're new, so it's fine! Any questions, just ask! 02:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh... crap. I'm really sorry about that, I got some wires crossed. You weren't the user I was thinking of. My bad! 02:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Bubble Talk Oh, you just type in ~, four times at the end, and your signiture is there, like mine wich is dumb, you've added alot to you're page, that's good, Peace:) Hangon 11:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) } |text=if typeing in a new sad bubble, type } and insted of text= on the short cut, type sad= }} on the page Teplate:Lapidothtill to publish it, and if it's a mad bubble, type in the same thing except type mad= insted of text=,Peace Hangon 21:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC)}} Happy Days Test Bubbles Here's the code: Heyyyyy :) Userbox Goof I see your userbox problem. Use a template named, Template: Userfriend Lapidothtill. That should work much better. :) Ex. (a template page) Gets you this... --Axel - Boo to you too! http://i286.photobucket.com/albums/ll112/Icy_Scientist/pumpkin2.gif 22:07, October 13, 2010 (UTC) If you want, I can easily fix it for you. (Won't take long!) --Axel - Boo to you too! http://i286.photobucket.com/albums/ll112/Icy_Scientist/pumpkin2.gif 23:15, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Alright, here it is! To use it, just type Do ya like it? (Really, it's the one you made, just modified.) --Axel - Boo to you too! http://i286.photobucket.com/albums/ll112/Icy_Scientist/pumpkin2.gif 23:26, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Alright! :) If you ever want that signature made, i'll be glad to help! --Axel - Boo to you too! http://i286.photobucket.com/albums/ll112/Icy_Scientist/pumpkin2.gif 21:21, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I have made a rough draft in my Sandbox for your signature if you like it. Just leave me a message if you need anything else! Edit: here it is, 'Lapidoth ' I chose those colors and character based on your talk bubbles. Anything to change, just say the word! --Axel - Boo to you too! http://i286.photobucket.com/albums/ll112/Icy_Scientist/pumpkin2.gif 23:24, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I've created the Signature and AutoSig pages. To get it to work when you type ~~~~ (or hit the Signature button ( ), you have to go to your preferences, type in the "Signature" field and tick the checkbox that says "Custom Signature". Hit save at the bottom of the page, and you're done =D ::Also, here is the link to your userbox: Template:userfriendLapidothtill --Axel - Boo to you too! http://i286.photobucket.com/albums/ll112/Icy_Scientist/pumpkin2.gif 16:05, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Vanitas Remnant and Unknown .}} . It goes immediatly to the template when I type it in. How can you avoid that?}} .}} Friends Sure you can! --Axel - Boo to you too! http://i286.photobucket.com/albums/ll112/Icy_Scientist/pumpkin2.gif 21:22, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Oops I'll get right on it. EDIT: Should be good to go now. 03:22, October 19, 2010 (UTC) You can always check out this tutorial JFHavoc made. 03:29, October 19, 2010 (UTC) It's fine, the coding's complex and I'm always happy to help! 03:40, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't even totally happy with it the first time I wrote it. It didn't really have as much detail as I wanted there to be, and I couldn't think of a way to add it without being awkward and long-winded. I do, however, like how there's a bit more detail now and people's issues with it have been solved. 20:47, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Your Teeth. Hey!!!! Thanks for the welcome! I'm not gonna make fun of your shiny teeth, don't worry. Umm if you wanna help me I don't know how to make those user boxes that say LThis user is a male" or whatever. THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey there LRC Hiya Lapidothtill, I don't mind you calling me that. :) And thank you, but can I ask how do you do Contents box.. :S I have been trying to find a way to make one but I don't seem to be lucky in finding away to do one.. Sorry for asking help so soon.. PS. Sorry for my spelling's if the is any Errors. RubyJane 18:52, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't explain myself.. I mean A Content's that as writing under it that you can click on and it will take you to the place you want to go on your page...making it faster to get to it ^_^; sorry.. you have it at the top of your page... RubyJane 20:21, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, understandable.. :) Sorry for not replying back soon enough.. But can I ask how do you do a bubble? :D RubyJane 08:00, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Can I have Riku, Light Sky Blue, Medium Purple and Light Coral. Can I have this quote "Well, there is one advantage to being me...Something you could never imitate. Having you for a friend." and plz can I have full body view. RubyJane 16:57, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you :) RubyJane 17:49, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gifs